


Living in Heaven and Hell

by RevaliChampionOfTheRito



Series: Apartments From Hell [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apartment AU, Fights, Gen, Minor Character Death, NO BETA WE DIE FOR OUR DISCS, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevaliChampionOfTheRito/pseuds/RevaliChampionOfTheRito
Summary: Short Explanation: Dream SMP characters livin in an apartment, what's gonna happen?Long Explanation: REDACTED (To be explained later :)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Apartments From Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105826
Kudos: 47





	Living in Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a continuation of The Apartment from Hell, and to clarify, the Ranboo oneshot is canon in this fic, however, it's a few months later. First few chapters are just going to be an introduction to some of the characters, and I just want to say this, because there's a lot of stuff that's going to happen: if something doesn't make sense or add up, then that is likely for a reason. There's going to be a lot of purposeful inconsistencies in this story because I have a very important plot point that it relates to. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

The very first rays of a new day were hitting the tips of chimneys and roofs, bathing them in a dazzling golden light. As the sun continued to rise, each and every building began to get painted in the same golden hue from the sun.

In one of these buildings, a scene was unfolding that was out of place in the dazzling sunrise.

“Tommy, give me my school bag back! I need that!” A ginger-haired kid yelled, reaching around Tommy to try to grab the straps of his backpack. “We’re both going to be late if you keep this up!”

“Not until you apologize for scratching my vinyl disc, Fundy!” Tommy growled back, yanking the backpack out of the Fundy’s grasp.

The gingerhead rolled his eyes. “C’mon, Tommy, you’re still mad about that? It literally happened weeks ago, and I already paid you back for it,” Fundy said, grabbing Tommy’s arm and pulled Tommy towards him, in an attempt to grab his backpack.

Tommy twisted around and began to attempt to pry Fundy’s fingers off his arm. “Because it's Mellohi, Fundy, bloody Mellohi!” Tommy shouted, successfully escaping Fundy’s grasp. He began to run down the hall in the direction of stairs

“Well, if you don’t give me my backpack back, then I’m getting Techno to make you give it!” Fundy yelled, panting as he ran after Tommy.

“What are you two doing?”

Fundy froze. Tommy had already reached the stairs, but was being blocked by… Techno?

It wasn’t that surprising, to be fair. Techno lived up in that attic with Phil and Ranboo, since he was a good friend of Phil’s. No one actually knew what Techno did for work, but Phil had said that he helped out running the apartment.

“Techno, old pal!” Tommy nervously laughed, clapping a hand on Techno’s shoulder. “I was just heading up into the attic to go get some food before I left! So if you coul-”

“He stole my backpack because of his stupid little disc, and now he won’t give it back!” Fundy yelled, catching up to the two and giving Tommy a dirty glare, which Tommy gladly returned.

Techno’s face didn’t betray him, and for several long seconds, there was silence. 

“Tommy, give him back his backpack,” Techno, blocking Tommy from escaping up to the higher floor.   
Tommy didn’t listen, instead, he tried to ram through Techno in an attempt to knock him over, which didn’t end well. Techno saw the attack, and stuck one of his arms out, right as Tommy collided with him, effectively sucker-punching Tommy, who crumbled to the floor.

Techno rolled his eyes and began climbing the stairs. “Well that was pathetic, you didn’t even last one punch,” Techno remarked, and he disappeared to the third floor.

With a new stride in his step, and a teasing smirk on his face, Fundy crouched down besides Tommy, who had buried his red face in the carpet floor. “I don’t even know what you did to Techno to make him mad,” he remarked, scooping his backpack up.

He couldn’t tell if Tommy was responding or just complaining of his aching stomach and bruised pride, because all he heard was a series of muffled sounds. Tommy seemed to pick up on this as well, as he rolled over, a grimace on his face as he did.

“Neither do I! The man is psychopathic, he belongs in an insane asylum. I’m glad he makes us breakfast every morning, but bloody hell, the man needs to stop making hashbrowns! Every time! I don’t even understand how he manages to buy all the potatoes for it, I never see him leave the house or see Phil come home with enough potatoes,” Tommy yelled, making wide, sweeping gestures that increased in intensity to match the increasing volume of his voice. “I throw away his hashbrowns one time, and you know what he does? He gives me the most laser-focused death glare I’ve ever seen! And then he goes and pranks me by putting sticky notes all over my room, each one with a drawing of a bloody potato!”

It was the most unrealistic prank Fundy had ever heard, and it made him stifle a laugh, prompting Tommy to give Fundy a death glare of his own. 

“I guess you eat his hashbrowns then,” Fundy shrugged, before checking his watch. His eyes widened in fear. “Tommy, I have to go right now. I have a morning class that I have to get to that starts at 8:20. Make sure that you and Tubbo are ready, and have a good day,” he didn’t wait for a response from Tommy, instead he turned around and bolted to the stairs. 

Their school had recently switched to an experimental schedule, with later starting times at around 9:00 a.m. to better accommodate teenager’s schedules, but the school still offered morning classes to students who wanted to take them, and Fundy was taking a morning class on Web Design. His teacher was the worst as well, he always had huge projects weekly, as well as loads of homework, and if a student was late or absent, he would refuse to fill them in on what happened or help them catch up, so he wasn’t really feeling like being late.

Guess he was sprinting to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading that first chapter! This was really fun to write lol, sorry about the beginning though, starting and ending aren't really my fortes, but once I get momentum, I can get on a roll! I'll try to post sort of weekly-ish, but at the moment I have finals, so the next chapter might be a little later than normal, but who knows? Maybe not? Comments and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
